eandzfandomcom-20200214-history
Steven Sides
Steven Daniel Sides is Zack Rearick's best friend. Steven is from Charlotte, NC. He has been working in retail electronics for upwards of five years and is currently the Senior Enterprise Customer Care Champion at Best Buy. He has a degree in Religious Studies from The University of North Carolina at Charlotte. Steven currently lives in Indian Trail, NC with his DVD collection. Meeting Zack Steven and Zack first ran into each other at Idlewild Christian Church, a non-denominational church that the two of them attended for the first quarter of their lives. Steven worked the audio-visual component of the church, and Zack loved Jesus the most. They did not associate with each other at first. When interviewed, Steven explained: "When first I started going to church, I was forced to attend the youth group a few times. Everyone there was younger than me, and Zack was probably the most obnoxious kid in that youth group, which was completely made up of ONLY obnoxious kids. Between the fashion crime Hawaiian shirts, the unreasonable volume of his shrill voice, and the incessant yelled conversations about Carpetball, I had zero desire to interact with him, let alone learn his name. Zack was the absolute worst thing about having to be around that group of children." Beginnings (2006-2009) In the Spring of 2006, Zack learned of a potential romantic opportunity for Steven. Though he was only Steven's acquaintance, he felt that it was his duty to serve as Steven's wingman, a position he has handled laudably ever since. Although the relationship Zack helped Steven begin fell through, the two realized that they had more in common than they previously thought. They both liked pro wrestling, movies, watching movies, talking about the movies they had watched, Christian theology, and walking around Concord Mills Mall aimlessly in a lonely, still-single haze. They were a match made in heaven. On April 6, 2006, Zack and Steven officially became best friends. They had a ceremony and everything. As the two of them worked their way through their respective degrees at UNC Charlotte, they spent much of their time together. Possibly most of their time together. Long Distance Friendship (2009-Present) The Spring of 2009 brought a terrible catastrophe: Zack moved to Wilmington to pursue his Masters degree in Literature at UNC Wilmington. Tearful goodbyes ensued, but the two vowed to never let their friendship wane because of the distance between. They found the transition difficult at first, but they were still able to see each other frequently, and they realized that being best friends sometimes means occupying different roles at different points in the other's life. Zack has moved around for school a bit since, but the two of them have kept their promise and they are as close as ever to this day, building every day on a friendship that is now nearly nine years old and keeping up traditions that have lasted longer than most relationships, which is pretty cool, even though one of those traditions involves Frosty Returns. Steven is Zack's best man now, but in a way, he's been his best man forever. Fun Facts! * His favorite movie is Back to the Future. He once touched the Delorean. * He can't eat sandwiches. Really. * His record against Zack in mini-golf currently sits at 35-1 in his favor. * He discovered a company-wide HR issue for Best Buy after finding a calculation error in a spreadsheet used to determine annual review scores and provided them with a corrected version of the spreadsheet that is now in use. * His favorite Disney movie is Fantasia.